Surprise, Surprise
by Billyjorja
Summary: Sara has a Father's Day surprise for Gil. Story is entered in Nelloc12's Father's Day challenge


Neelloc12's Father's Day Challenge

Write a one chapter story involving a surprise for Grissom. It can be a surprise from a child or Sara, or both. Must be happy and humorous.. Ecklie must nearly ruin the surprise but not succeed. Must include the phrases "Holy Cow, would you look at that", "knick knack patty wack", and "The (?)gnomes made me do it". The type of gnome is up to you. Rating may be K-M.

Surprise, Surprise.

Sara and Gil had been married just six months but had been together 18 months. None of the team had any idea and that was the way they liked it.

Sara stood in the kitchen looking at something in her hand. **"Holy Cow, would you look at that,"** she said to herself , "What a great surprise this will be for Gil."

A few days later Sara was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Gil came in from having a shower. "Smells good, your cooking is improving," he tells her ducking in case she throws something at him. "I have a good teacher," she replies smiling at him, nothing could dampen her good mood.

Ali started barking. Sara looks at him, "Are you hungry too? **Knick Knack Patty Wack** give a dog a bone," she says going to the cupboard. "What has got into you this morning," Gil says laughing. "You know what 'got into me' this morning and very nice it was too."

At the lab Cath goes to Gil and asks him "What is wrong with Sara, if I did not know better I would think she was high, she is singing and laughing all the time and has the biggest smile on her face." "Am wondering that myself, she has been like it for a few days now." Gil says walking away to find her.

"Sara, what is wrong with you, Cath thinks you're high," "I'm high on life, I love you Gilbert Grissom that is why I am so happy."

Gil decides not to say anything else and walks back to his office to get the assignments.

He puts Cath and Nick together on a leaper, Warrick and Greg on a drive by shooting and pairs himself with Sara on a home invasion which lead to murder.

At their scene they took evidence off the body, printed the room and collected the rest of the evidence. Back at the lab they got a hit on the fingerprints, they tell Brass and he goes to arrest the man.

Brass and Gil walk into the interview room with the murder weapon in an evidence bag.

"Well what have you got to say for yourself," Brass asks the man. The man says nothing, he just looks at the object in the bag.

"We have your fingerprints all over it and blood evidence from the victim so we know you did it," Gil says.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything," the man said.

"The evidence tells us otherwise," Gil says pointing to the bag.

"It wasn't me **the gnome did it**," the man says.

"How? Did it grow from a 12 inch plaster figure holding a fishing rod into a 6 foot tall man wealding a weapon," Brass says trying not to laugh.

"Thats what happened, are you going to arrest the gnome, I'm innocent."

We have the evidence it was you, not the gnome," Brass says reading him his rights and cuffing him.

"Where do they come up with all this nonsence," Gil says as he walks out of the interview room.

"Who knows, but that is the best excuse I have heard in ages," Brass says walking away laughing.

Gil tells Sara what has happened and she laughs so much that tears are running down her face.

"Come on Mrs Grissom lets get out of here, we are starting a four day weekend and I can't wait to get my sexy wife all to myself," Gil says after checking that nobody else was in within earshot.

"Ok meet you back at the house, don't be long," Sara says walking to the car park.

On his way out Grissom is stopped by Ecklie. "Grissom, supervisors meeting tomorrow at 10.00am be there."

"Sorry, I'm on a four day weekend starting now, it's on the schedule," Grissom tells him in an angry voice.

"I saw that but you never do anything on your days off so be there," Ecklie tells him.

"NO, I will not be there, I'm going out of town, not that it is any business of yours what I do on my off time," Gil tells him walking away.

Ecklie just sighs and walks back to his office, he knows he cannot force Grissom to attend.

When he gets to the house Sara is just putting Ali and the bags in the car. "Ecklie just told me I have to attend a supervisors meeting tomorrow, I told him NO," Gil said getting into her car.

"The cheek of the man," Sara says giving him a kiss. To herself she says, "Trust Ecklie to try and spoil my surprise, glad it didn't work."

When they arrive at the cabin they take Ali for a walk.

"Gil, Ali has something to tell you," Sara says as she bends down next to the dog and puts an envelope in his mouth.

"What is it Ali?" he says taking the envelope and opening it.

Inside was a note from Dave at the ranch where they got Ali from saying that after his last visit to stud Ali was going to be a daddy dog.

"Oh well done boy, that is great you are clever."

Sara stands in front of Gil and says, "Ali is not the only one who is clever."

"What do you ......" Gil says at it hits him what she means.

"Me? I'm going to be a daddy,"

"Yes, darling next year on Father's Day you will have a card from our son or daughter. Thank you so much. I love you." Sara says, tears streaming down her face.

"No, thank you darling, you have made me the happiest man in the world for the second time," Gil says taking her in his arms.

Ali starts to bark. "And you have made me happy as well Ali," Gil says laughing.

The End


End file.
